


This Never Happened Before

by BBCGirl657



Series: Tom Hiddleston One-Shots [8]
Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF, Unrelated (2007) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Police Officer Chris, Police Officer Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Anna meet when he saves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Never Happened Before

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this picture and "This Never Happened Before" from Bonnie & Clyde

Gunshots.

That’s all I could remember. I opened my eyes and found myself in a hospital room. I tried sitting up, but could barely move from the pain in my stomach.

“Easy there”, a voice said.

I looked to the doorway and saw a tall man with blue eyes and curly auburn hair.

He was holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

“Who’re you?” I asked him.

“You don’t remember?” he asked, frowning slightly.

I shook my head.

“That’s to be expected”, another voice said.

The doctor entered the room and checked my vitals. “Sometimes the mind blocks out traumatic events, but I wouldn’t be surprised if you have dreams in the form of flashbacks, similar to PTSD”, the doctor told her, “Now, this is the young man who saved you, Deputy Hiddleston”.

If he looked this good in civilian clothes, she could only imagine what he looked like in uniform.

“Thank you, Deputy Hiddleston”, I said.

“Call me Tom, please”, he said, “I brought you these flowers”. He set them down next to her bed.

“Miss Carbone needs her rest”, the doctor said.

Tom leaned down and placed a kiss on my head, smoothing his hand over my hair. “Get better, Anna”, he told me. With that he left the room.

 

Two weeks later, I was released from the hospital and with a little effort; I managed to track down Tom. I walked into the police station.

“Can I help you with something ma’am?” a blonde officer asked.

I looked at his badge.

It read: Evans.

“I’m looking for Deputy Hiddleston”, I told him.

“Wait…you’re the girl from the shooting”, he said.

I managed to smile and said, “Yes I am”.

“Wait here. I’ll go get him”, he said.

A few minutes later, he came out of the back with Tom. He filled out that uniform nicely. “Anna, what are you doing here?” he asked, snapping me out of my daydream.

“I’d like to thank you for saving me by taking you out to lunch”, I told him.

A cute blush covered his cheeks and ears.

It spread down that long neck of his.

God, I wanted to…

“Who am I to deny a beautiful woman?” he said smirking.

This time I blushed.

 

Over lunch, I learned more about him and his life.

When we finished our lunch, he walked me back to my car.

“Are you free tonight?” he asked me, “Because I’d like to take you out to dinner. To repay you”.

“You really don’t have to do that”, I told him.

“Please, it’s been a while”, he said, “I fear I’m kinda rusty”.

I placed my hands on his chest and said, “I think you’re doing fine”.

Tom leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

 

Tom and I had been dating for a couple of weeks when there was a knock at my door.

I opened it and found Chris, Tom’s partner, standing there.

The breath left my body.

“Please tell me he’s not…” I trailed off, not even wanting to finish the sentence.

“I think you’d better come with me”, he said.

I followed Chris and got in his police cruiser.

An hour later, we pulled up to the hospital.

We got out and went inside.

In the waiting room, I saw members of his team.

Chris led me away and down a hallway.

My legs nearly gave out when I saw him.

His face was pale and there was a bandage around his chest.

I walked up to him and placed a hand on his cheek.

“Anna”, he breathed.

“I’m here, love”, I told him. How had I ended up here? I nearly died and Tom saved me.

Now Tom had nearly died and there was nothing I could do about it.

“S’not your fault”, he whispered. His eyes were open and he was looking at me.

I smiled. I sat down on his bed and softly kissed him.

Chris came around and helped Tom move over so I could lie down with him.

Tom kissed my head.

I fell asleep on his chest as his fingers ran through my hair.


End file.
